


Botanique

by P_L_Johns



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 02:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20649827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P_L_Johns/pseuds/P_L_Johns
Summary: Celui où Aziraphale offre une plante à Crowley. Un ficus, pour être précis.





	Botanique

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElieBluebell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElieBluebell/gifts).

> Hey les lecteurs ! Voici juste un petit OS, un peu idiot, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira !
> 
> Ps: Elie, encore bon anniversaire, n'est-ce pas ;)

Aziraphale lui avait offert une plante. 

Crowley fixait le petit ficus posé sur son bureau. Il ne savait vraiment pas comment interpréter ce cadeau. Aziraphale ne lui avait jamais rien offert, et l’inverse était tout aussi vrai. Crowley était-il supposé comprendre qu’il devait réciproquer ? Et si c’était le cas, de quoi un ange pouvait-il bien avoir besoin ?   
Pourquoi Aziraphale avait-il pensé que cette petite plante serait un cadeau approprié ? 

« Pour l’ajouter à ta collection », avait gentiment expliqué Aziraphale, alors qu’il lui tendait la plante, quelques heures plus tôt. 

Crowley n’avait pas su quoi répondre. Il avait – plus maladroitement qu’il ne voulait l’admettre – pris le pot des mains de son ami, et hoché la tête en guise de remerciements. Aurait-il dû se montrer plus expressif ? Aziraphale avait-il été vexé par son manque d’enthousiasme ? 

Crowley grogna. Il savait qu’il était ridicule, à s’inquiéter ainsi pour un geste aussi anodin. Mais Aziraphale était concerné, donc, évidemment, le cadeau prenait une toute autre ampleur. 

Crowley secoua la tête et se leva en repoussant sa chaise bruyamment. La plante frémit.   
Le démon haussa un sourcil. 

\- Le bruit te fait peur ? interrogea-t’il. 

Il aurait voulu dire qu’il s’était montré menaçant, mais vraiment, il avait sonné plus soucieux qu’autre chose. 

La dernière chose qu’il voulait, c’était terrifier l’unique cadeau d’Aziraphale.

Crowley se gifla mentalement. Il devenait ridicule. Ce n’était pas parce que son ange, son adorable, attentionné, brillant, ange, lui avait donné cette plante, qu’elle aurait droit à un traitement de faveur. 

Toutes ses plantes devaient apprendre à le craindre, et à pousser dans la peur. Ce petit ficus, aussi fragile qu’il apparaissait, ne ferait pas exception. 

Fier de sa résolution, Crowley saisit le pot, et, pour faire bonne mesure, donna un coup de pied dans le bureau.   
Le bruit fit à nouveau trembler la plante. Et non, Crowley ne se sentit pas coupable, pas le moins du monde. Absolument pas. 

Le plus tôt le ficus rejoindrait son jardin intérieur, le mieux ce serait. Crowley ne voulait vraiment plus penser à la raison pour laquelle Aziraphale lui avait fait ce cadeau.   
Parce que, vraiment, il commençait à se sentir pathétique. 

***   
Evidemment, le petit ficus ne pouvait pas gentiment se faire oublier. Il devait se faire remarquer. Crowley, lorsqu’il vit la large tache brune sur le bout d’une de ses feuilles, se demanda si Aziraphale le faisait exprès. 

Le démon pouvait sentir le reste de ses plantes frémir, fébriles à l’idée de ce qu’il allait arriver à la toute jeune nouvelle venue. 

Si cela avait été n’importe quel autre végétal, la sentence aurait été irrévocable. Le broyeur, directement. Crowley gérait son jardin d’une main de fer, c’était ainsi qu’il obtenait le meilleur des résultats. Et puis, pouvoir déverser sa frustration sur ces êtres inoffensifs était vraiment relaxant. 

Crowley ne put pas se résoudre à se débarrasser du fragile ficus, qui tremblotait sous son regard noir. Il eut même un pincement au cœur en le voyant dans cet état. 

Aziraphale l’avait décidément fait exprès, il voulait clairement l’adoucir, décida Crowley.   
Il n’était même pas en colère à cette pensée. 

\- Pousse mieux, et règle moi cette situation, grogna t’il en direction de la feuille endommagée. 

Il s’efforça à avoir l’air effrayant, mais le murmure surpris qui émana des autres locataires feuillus le convainquit qu’il avait lamentablement échoué. 

*** 

Lorsqu’Aziraphale lui demanda s’il pouvait venir prendre le thé à son appartement, Crowley avait balbutié un « Pourquoi pas, mon ange », trop surpris pour se montrer nonchalant. 

Aziraphale ne venait que très rarement chez lui. Malgré tout le temps que Crowley avait passé dans la librairie de l’ange, ce dernier n’avait jamais montré un grand intérêt pour son lieu de vie.   
Ses visites étaient devenues plus fréquentes depuis l’Armageddon-qui-ne-fut-pas, mais « plus fréquentes », pour un immortel, voulait toujours dire « très exceptionnelles ». 

En guise de préparation, Crowley vérifia si toutes ses plantes se présentaient bien sous leur meilleur aspect.   
Aucune tache n’était à déplorer, les feuilles étaient d’un vert brillant, et Crowley en fut presque satisfait. 

Puis son regard se posa sur le petit ficus, et sa feuille toujours endommagée. 

\- Tu dois te moquer de moi ! 

La nouvelle venue trembla, mais cette fois, Crowley était trop agacé pour se sentir coupable.   
La seule plante en sa possession à ne pas apparaître parfaitement entretenue était celle qu’Aziraphale lui avait offerte ! Et Aziraphale allait venir dans quelques minutes, et il verrait de ses propres yeux le piteux état du ficus. Et il regretterait instantanément de l’avoir confié à un démon. 

Crowley ne voulait vraiment pas voir le regard déçu d’Aziraphale. 

\- Crowley ? Tu es là ? 

Aziraphale apparut à la porte, souriant, comme toujours. Crowley ne put s’empêcher de lui sourire en retour, oubliant momentanément la petite plante, qui parut presque se détendre. 

\- Aziraphale ! Tu es là plus tôt que prévu. 

L’ange parut presque gêné à cette remarque. 

\- Oh, je n’avais pas remarqué. C’est vraiment impoli de ma part. J’espère ne pas te déranger ? 

Crowley faillit lui répliquer qu’il ne le dérangeait jamais, mais se retint. Il avait encore un peu d’amour propre. 

\- Je faisais un peu de jardinage, c’est tout, affirma t’il en désignant une Aloe vera particulièrement luxuriante. 

Aziraphale s’approcha doucement, et passa un doigt sur la feuille d’un palmier. 

\- Elles sont toutes vraiment exceptionnelles, Crowley. Vraiment très jolies. Leurs feuillages sont impressionnants.

Et Crowley aurait été très heureux de ce commentaire, s’il n’avait pas pu voir du coin de l’œil les plantes s’agiter, et le palmier se raidir.   
Ces idiotes n’avaient tellement pas l’habitude des compliments qu’elles se comportaient comme si une catastrophe était imminente ! 

Aziraphale, angélique comme il était, ne manqua pas de percevoir le sentiment d’angoisse omniprésent dans la pièce. 

\- Crowley ! Ces plantes sont terrifiées ! Qu’est-ce que tu peux bien leur faire ? 

Aziraphale lui jeta un regard réprobateur, et Crowley se recroquevilla imperceptiblement. Par tous les seigneurs de l’enfer, qu’est-ce que Crowley détestait ce regard. 

\- Juste un peu d’amour vache, mon ange, tenta-t’il bravement. Elles poussent mieux lorsqu’on est un peu dur avec elles. N’est-ce pas ? 

Il avait sifflé la dernière phrase en direction des végétaux, et tous se mirent à s’agiter, comme s’ils voulaient acquiescer frénétiquement. 

Aziraphale ne se laissa pas duper, et s’approcha de l’autre côté de la pièce, là où Crowley se tenait. 

Le regard de l’ange se posa sur le petit ficus, à moitié caché derrière le démon.   
Sa moue se fit encore plus réprobatrice, et Crowley eut très envie de s’enfoncer sous terre, dans son élément démonique naturel. 

\- Regarde-moi ce pauvre petit. Il y’a une semaine, il allait parfaitement bien ! Cette feuille est tellement racornie, il est absolument horrifié Crowley !   
\- Ce ficus est juste un peureux, il tremble au moindre bruit ! 

Aziraphale secoua la tête, et prit délicatement le petit pot dans ses mains. Le ficus se détendit visiblement. 

\- Tu le terrifies juste. Il est si jeune et impressionnable. Et ce n’est pas le seul à ne pas bien supporter ton traitement. 

Crowley détourna son regard de la manière adorable dont Aziraphale s’était mis à bercer le ficus, et jeta un coup d’œil au bonzaï nain que l’ange avait désigné. Crowley ne l’avait pas remarqué plus tôt, mais plusieurs de ses feuilles avaient jaunies. 

Il fusilla le bonzaï du regard, et quelques unes de ses petites feuilles tombèrent. 

\- Crowley ! le réprimanda Aziraphale. Tu sais, avec un peu de douceur et de patience, tu pourrais arriver au même résultat sans avoir un jardin absolument mort de peur. 

Crowley lui jeta un regard moqueur. 

\- J’ai l’air emprunt à la douceur et à la patience, mon ange ? 

Aziraphale lui jeta un regard en coin, et haussa les épaules, tout en redéposant délicatement le petit ficus à sa place. 

\- J’aimerais que tu essaies, Crowley. Toute cette angoisse t’entourant, ce n’est pas bon pour toi non plus. 

La marque d’inquiétude fit se redresser le démon.   
Aziraphale lissa soigneusement les pans de son manteau, et prit un air décidé. 

\- Pour m’assurer du bon traitement de tous ces merveilleux spécimens, je vais devoir venir ici beaucoup plus souvent, très cher. 

Crowley approuva sans même réfléchir. Il adorerait voir plus d’Aziraphale.   
L’ange parut se détendre légèrement, et lui offrit même un sourire. 

\- Bien. Maintenant que ce problème est réglé, pourquoi n’allons nous pas prendre le thé ? 

Il se tourna vers les plantes. 

\- Vous toutes, continuez à faire un merveilleux travail. Vous êtes toutes superbes. 

Les plantes frémir, de plaisir cette fois. 

*** 

Comme il s’en était douté, la douceur et la patience n’étaient vraiment pas dans le répertoire de Crowley. 

Il essaya, une fois ou deux, de complimenter un spécimen qui avait particulièrement bien poussé, mais son ton était décidemment trop grinçant. 

Le petit ficus d’Aziraphale était le seul envers lequel il arrivait à montrer de l’affection sincère. La fragile plante s’était d’ailleurs bien remise, et Crowley espérait que cela ferait sourire son ange, lorsqu’il la verrait.

Les autres plantes, par contre, semblaient être devenues quelque peu mesquines. 

Chaque jour, Crowley faisait sa ronde, et chaque jour, de nouvelles, minuscules, taches, apparaissaient sur les feuilles. 

Depuis qu’elles avaient compris qu’elles ne risquaient plus le broyeur – Aziraphale aurait remarqué si l’une d’elles disparaissait – elles prenaient un malin plaisir à mettre leur imperfections au premier plan.

Et lorsqu’Aziraphale revint les visiter, ces petites pimbêches firent même mine de tressaillir à chaque mot que Crowley prononçait. 

Aziraphale lui avait lancé un regard déçu, et Crowley avait hésité à se plaindre piteusement de ses plantes revanchardes.   
Il voulait cependant garder un peu de dignité, et supporta vaillamment la déception de son ange. 

*** 

Les plantes, probablement ravies de leur effet, finirent par se lasser de leur petit jeu. Et puis, voir leur Maître Tout-Puissant soupirer de frustration à chaque nouvelle feuille brunie n’était plus vraiment amusant.   
Et elles aimaient bien le petit blond qui les complimentait si gentiment, le voir déçu ne leur plaisait guère. 

Elles avaient aussi remarqué que lorsque Petit Blond était là, Maître semblait naturellement plus jovial, et moins enclin à leur lancer des regards noirs. Plaire à Petit Blond pour le garder dans les parages leur semblait tout à leur avantage. Après tout, c’était grâce à lui qu’elles ne devaient plus craindre le broyeur. 

Ce fut ainsi que, quelques semaines plus tard, Aziraphale eut un petit sourire satisfait tout en caressant d’un doigt le ficus qu’il avait offert à Crowley. 

\- Tu vois, très cher, la patience porte ses fruits. Toutes ces merveilleuses créatures n’ont plus l’air d’avoir peur de leurs propres ombres. C’est magnifique. 

Le compliment fit sourire Crowley bêtement. Il devait se l’avouer, laisser ses plantes pousser en paix sans passer son temps à les menacer n’avait pas été aussi dur qu’il le pensait. Mis à part les premières semaines qu’elles avaient passées à se moquer de lui. Il lui avait alors été très compliqué de se retenir de commettre un génocide. 

Mais au final, Aziraphale avait l’air heureux du résultat, et c’était vraiment tout ce qui lui importait – il n’avait presque pas eu de mal à admettre cette dernière partie.   
Crowley tenta d’apparaître nonchalant lorsqu’il demanda : 

\- Cela veut-il dire que tu vas arrêter tes petites visites routinières dans mon appartement ? 

Une pointe de contrariété était percevable dans sa voix, malgré ses efforts. Aziraphale ne parut pas le remarquer. Le sourire de l’ange se fanât légèrement. 

\- Oh. C’est vrai. Il n’y a plus vraiment de raisons pour moi de venir si souvent, n’est-ce pas ? 

Il eut un petit rire. Le rire n’était pas sincère, Crowley pouvait l’entendre. Il fronça les sourcils. 

\- Tu n’as pas vraiment besoin de raison, tu sais. 

En disant cela, Crowley fixa résolument les plantes. Il manqua donc l’air plaisamment surpris d’Aziraphale.   
Les plantes, elles, ne le manquèrent pas, et un bruissement excité les parcourut. 

\- Vraiment ? Je sais que je me suis un peu imposé ces derniers temps, mais, hum, le sort de ces petits me tenait vraiment à cœur.   
\- Tu ne m’as pas dérangé, avoua doucement Crowley. Et les plantes aiment te voir. Ce serait dommage que tu disparaisses de leur vie si soudainement. 

Le démon jeta un regard en coin à Aziraphale, qui eut un large sourire. Puis l’ange fronça les sourcils, et Crowley se demanda où est-ce qu’il avait fait une erreur. 

\- Crowley… J’aimerais tout autant ne plus devoir utiliser les plantes comme excuse pour venir ici, tu sais. Je…Je pense que tu es une raison suffisante. 

Le haut des joues d’Aziraphale avait pris une légère teinte rosée, et Crowley entrouvrit la bouche de stupeur.   
Aziraphale n’eut pas l’air d’apprécier son silence, et il lui lança un regard gêné.   
Voir son ange embarrassé de la sorte sortit suffisamment de l’ordinaire pour que Crowley se secoue, et finisse par répondre : 

\- C’est pour le mieux. Parce qu’il n’y a pas que les plantes qui aiment te voir. 

Le regard d’Aziraphale s’illumina, et Crowley se sentit fondre. 

\- Tu pourrais venir plus souvent, ajouta Crowley, incapable de s’arrêter de parler. Ou je pourrais venir à la librairie, pour, je ne sais pas, changer de décor ? Et il y’a encore tellement d’adorables petits restaurants que l’on a pas encore essayés, je pense que tu aimerais ça… 

Aziraphale sourit doucement et prit la main de Crowley dans les siennes. Le geste fit taire le démon instantanément. 

\- Ce serait parfait, très cher. Véritablement parfait. 

Crowley sourit béatement. Tant pis pour son amour propre, l’expression bienheureuse d’Aziraphale en valait la peine.   
Tout autour d’eux, les plantes se mirent à bruisser, enthousiastes. Aziraphale eut un léger rire.   
Crowley n’eut aucun de mal, le lendemain, à se débarrasser du broyeur, sous le regard mal réveillé d’Aziraphale, qui serrait dans ses mains son café du matin. 

*** 

\- Mon ange, commença Crowley, en s’enfonçant dans le canapé à coté d’Aziraphale. 

Ce dernier leva la tête de son livre. 

\- Oui, très cher ?   
\- Je me demandais, pourquoi m’as-tu offert ce ficus en premier lieu ? 

Les joues d’Aziraphale rosirent, et Crowley sourit en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Il devinait déjà qu’il allait apprécier la réponse. 

\- Oh, eh bien. Ma raison était assez ridicule, vraiment. Je comptais te demander si je pouvais venir voir comment il se portait, de temps à autre.   
\- Tu voulais une excuse pour venir à mon appartement ? s’émerveilla Crowley. 

Aziraphale baissa la tête, faisant mine de se remettre à lire. 

\- C’était idiot, vraiment. Ce genre de machination ne me ressemble guère. 

Crowley sourit. Quelques minutes passèrent, avant que le démon ne reprenne la parole : 

\- Eh, mon ange ?   
\- Oui, Crowley ?   
\- J’apprécie ce ficus encore plus, maintenant.

**Author's Note:**

> Voilaaaaaaa ! J'espère que cela vous a plu ^^
> 
> Si vous voulez me donner votre avis, ou simplement vous plaindre de votre rentrée, laissez moi un commentaire, il sera grandement apprécié !
> 
> Bye les lecteurs !


End file.
